


Once upon a time...

by tomoewantsdolls



Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curses, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls
Summary: How does a fairytale end?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Drabble Challenge [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1314866
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Once upon a time...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for July Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: Storybook  
> Prompter: Jen | p1013  
> Word count: 131 
> 
> Thanks EvAEleanor for the beta work!

The curse isn’t broken yet. 

He’s in an unfamiliar place, again. This time, unlike the ones before since they opened that book, he’s not trapped inside a castle. So, if they got the hang of this, it’s on him to find Potter before twilight. Then, they’ll have a chance to break the curse — whatever that entails.

If only he knew a tad about Muggle ‘fairytales’ and how they should end… Draco is at a loss (why ‘fairytales’? Where are the fairies?).

And Potter is useless on that front, too. “Never read one of those”, Draco mimics in a really good impression. Pity there is no one near to appreciate it.

He sighs. Well, at least he’s not the ‘damsel in distress’ this time.

Talking with tiny animals is pretty neat, though. 

  
  



End file.
